El cuervo 2: Lady Reign
by Michelg22702
Summary: minutos después de la muerte de Edgar Allan Poe, el detective Fields encontro un segundo cadáver, lo cual quiere decir que hay un segundo asesino suelto, a Fields le informaron que una mujer feminista salio de la escena del crimen, ¿pero que sucedera cuando el descubra... que ella no es la asesina?
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1.

\- El detective Fields estaba parado en la habitación de espera del hospital, cuando llego el doctor.

\- Detective Fields, puede pasar.

\- Al pasar a la habitación, el señor Edgar Allan Poe se encontraba muerto en la cama del hospital.

\- Cual fue la causa de muerte?. Pregunta el detective.

\- No lo sabemos, pero no tiene ninguna herida en el cuerpo, así que creemos que pudo ser un ataque de ansiedad o simplemente, alguien lo enveneno. Confirmo el doctor.

\- Dijo algo, antes de morir?.

\- Si, cuando lo trajeron el insistía en que usted, se apellida Reynolds.

\- Reynolds. Dijo el detective para si mismo.

\- Y la señorita Emily Hamiltón?. Pregunto.

\- Ella esta bien, un poco deshidratada es todo.

\- Pero antes de si quiera preguntar algo mas, alguien toco a la puerta, el doctor se acerco y abrió, del otro lado estaba uno de los hombres de Fields.

\- Detective, debe venir a ver esto. Dijo alterado.

\- Al llegar a un viejo molino de azúcar, encontraron a un hombre pendiendo de una soga al cuello.

\- Alguien vio quien lo mato?. Pregunta el detective.

\- Si, un hombre y su familia. Dijo el oficial apuntando a la familia que estaba a su izquierda.

\- El detective se acerco a ellos y pregunto.

\- Alguno vio como murió o, vieron a alguien salir del edificio?. Pregunto.

\- Un hombre, con una capa negra, monto su caballo y se fue, hace como 20 minutos. Dijo la esposa. Uno de los mechones de cabello rubio de la mujer cubría su ojo derecho. Su esposo la miro como si estuviese ordenándole que se callara.

\- Estaré afuera con los niños. Dijo ella y se retiro. El detective si noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de la pareja, sin embargo se limito a no hacer ningún comentario.

\- Vimos saliendo a una mujer vestida como hombre del edificio, antes de que nosotros entráramos. Dijo el hombre sin mucho interés.

\- Puede describirla?. Pregunto el detective.

\- Solo la vi por detrás, tenia el cabello rubio con un rodete detrás y una trenza encima de su cabello. Explico el hombre.

\- Gracias. Dijo el detective.

\- De que?. Dijo el hombre retirándose.

\- Dijo algo?. Pregunto un oficial cuando Fields se acerco a el.

\- Solo que hay una mujer que se viste como hombre en la ciudad, y que ella podría ser la principal sospechosa. Aclaro Fields.

\- Un poco mas tarde en la ciudad, la chica que se viste como hombre se paseaba por la ciudad, cuando un niño le llego por detrás corriendo y le pregunto:

\- Señorita?. Dijo llamando su atención, ella volteo.

\- No tiene dinero para comprarse un vestido?. pregunto el niño inocente. ella se puso a su altura y le dijo:

\- No hijo solo que... dijo ella sin terminar la frase. El niño vio que tenia la mano extendida, y puso una moneda en la palma de su mano.

\- Para usted. Dijo el niño.

\- No no es tuya. Dijo ella tratando de devolverle la moneda cuando...

\- James!. Grito la madre del niño y lo tomo del brazo.

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no regales tu dinero?!. Lo reprendió la madre para luego voltear al niño y pegarle.

\- La chica se levanto y fue tras la madre.

\- Espere le devuelvo la moneda!. Dijo ella tratando de que no le pegara otra vez.

\- oh!, no te acerques a esas mujeres están locas!. Dijo la madre y se fue con el niño.

\- La chica miro la moneda, y siguió caminando de largo. Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llego a la panadería.

\- Que puedo hacer por usted?. Pregunto la panadera.

\- Un pan de azúcar por favor. Dijo ella.

\- Luego ella salio de la panadería, se sentó en las escaleras e iba a darle el primer mordisco a su pan, pero en eso vio a una mujer con dos niñas y un bebe vendiendo flores para comprar algo de comer.

\- Quiere comprar una flor?, ¿me compra una flor?. preguntaba la mujer a todo el que pasaba. La chica miro a la pequeña niña, quien la miraba desde lejos saboreando el pan que tenia. La chica se levanto, y le ofreció el pan a la niña. La niña miro el pan, y luego a la chica.

\- Acéptalo, es un regalo. Le dijo la chica. La niño no lo pensó mas, tomo el pan y le dio dos mordiscos desesperados. Luego la chica iba a irse.

\- Dale una flor. Le dijo la mujer a su hija mayor. La niña corrió hasta ella.

\- Señorita, le regalo esta flor. Le dijo la niña al llegar con ella.

\- No es mucho pero... es lo que tenemos. Dijo la mujer.

\- Gracias. Dijo ella aceptando la flor. La niña corrió de regreso con su madre, y la chica siguió de largo.

\- Gracias. Dijo Fields una hora después, en el pueblo, estaba parado mirando los recortes de los periódicos resientes que le habían dado, cuando fue a voltearse con el codo sintió que le saco el aire a una persona que iba caminando detrás de el.

\- Como lo siento disculpe. Dijo el. Al alzar la mirada vio que era una mujer que estaba vestida como hombre y traía un rodete y una trenza sobre el cabello, (la chica de antes, que aun traía la flor).

\- Descuide, olvide que no debo caminar tan cerca de los que no ven. Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Con todo respeto pero, no tengo ojos en la espalda. Respondió el igual.

\- Si ya se que no, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero, tengo prisa. Dijo ella, y monto su caballo.

\- En ese momento Fields recordó. _Una mujer vestida como hombre con el cabello rubio y un rodete detrás de la cabeza._

\- Señorita!, espere!. Grito el. Pero ella ya se había ido.

\- Detective!, que sucede?. Pregunto uno de sus oficiales al llegar con el.

\- Creo que encontramos a nuestra sospechosa, vamos, hay preguntarle a la gente de donde vino, tal vez alguien la conozca. Dijo y alla se dirigió.

\- Mientras tanto, mas alla en la calle Elms Treet (no se me ocurrió que mas poner), estaba la vivienda de la familia de antes. La mujer estaba planchando la ropa, mientras que sus hijos leían.

\- Niños largo de aquí!. Grito el hombre. La niña tomo a su hermano menor y lo llevo al armario que estaba al lado.

\- Por que la defendías?. Pregunto el hombre a su esposa.

\- A quien?. Pregunto ella temerosa.

\- Sabes bien de quien demonios estoy hablando!. Le grito.

\- No no tengo idea. Dijo ella su vos volviéndose mas aguda.

\- No!?.

\- no. El hombre tomo la cabeza de su esposa y la golpeo contra la mesa donde planchaba, y luego la empujo al piso.

\- Mama!. Dijo el niño desde el armario.

\- No!, Tommy no lo veas, no lo veas. Dijo su hermana Sara abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Vas a responderme si o no?. Pregunto el hombre tomando la cabeza de su esposa.

\- Yo no se nada, yo no se nada lo juro. Dijo ella entre lagrimas. El hombre la cacheteo.

\- Mientras tanto en la distancia, se escuchaban las pezuñas de un caballo contra el empedrado de la calle, con un jinete que portaba una capa larga y negra, se acercaba mas y mas a la casa de la familia.

\- El hombre que mataron era mi mejor amigo!, ¡¿quien es la tipa!?. Pregunta el hombre jalándola del cabello para que se levantara.

\- No se quien es, solo dije lo que me pareció haber visto. Dijo la mujer entre lagrimas.

\- A unos minutos de llegar, el extraño jinete tenia en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, un anillo de diamantes, y en su cuello, un collar con el dije de una pequeña cruz de plata.

\- La mujer callo al piso por segunda ves golpeado por su esposo, este la tomo del brazo y le grito.

\- Quien era esa mujer!?, ¡¿donde la conociste!?.

\- Yo no la conozco!, no la conozco!. Dijo la mujer desesperada.

\- Ahora si. Su esposo la levanto para volverla a golpear, pero en eso, el caballo del jinete rompió la puerta separándolo de su esposa.

\- El jinete apago la vela junto a el, y todo quedo a oscuras.

\- Quien eres tu?, que vas a... preguntaba el hombre el hombre aterrorizado. Luego de eso se escucharon varios golpes. La mujer corrió para de nuevo encender la vela, la apunto hacia donde estaban ellos, y pudo ver que el jinete volteo a su esposo por sobre su espalda, y callo al piso desmayado, cuando esto paso, la capucha del jinete se callo, y revelo la cara, de la mujer a la que Fields accidentalmente había golpeado.

\- Estas bien?. Pregunto la chica acercándose a ella.

\- Un poco asustada. Respondió la mujer.

\- Donde están tus hijos?.

\- En el armario. Dijo la mujer señalándolo. La chica se dirigió alla, y al abrirlo, los niños corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

\- Estas bien?. Pregunto la niña.

\- Si cariño.

\- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí. Dijo ella tomando el abrigo de la mujer.

\- Esta muerto?. Pregunto el pequeño.

\- No, solo lo noquee, significa que despertara muy pronto hay que irnos. Insistió ella y todos salieron.

\- Iban por la calle los niños y su madre encima del caballo y la chica lo guiaba.

\- Es aquí, es el hospital mas cercano. Dijo ella. Y todos desmontaron.

\- La mujer se dio vuelta y abrazo a la chica, la cual le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias Alexa. Dijo la mujer.

\- Por nada madrina. Al separarse, la chica quito el mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo, y vio que todo su ojo izquierdo estaba morado e hinchado.

\- Deberías ir a que te revisen eso.

\- Y tu debes de tener mas cuidado, te estas ganando muchos enemigos por aquí Alexa. Le advirtió la mujer.

\- Mírale el lado bueno, con enemigos quien necesita amigos. Dijo ella positiva.

\- Algún dia Alexa alguien te gustara te enamoraras y tendrás que cuidar lo que dices y lo que haces.

\- Te digo que, lo dudo, solo un hombre que este lo suficientemente loco o sea impresionante mente estúpido, se atrevería a enamorarse de mi.

\- Solo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

\- Tendré cuidado, solo si tu no lo vuelves a ver. Dijo la chica como única condición.

\- Tenemos un trato. Dijo su madrina.

\- La chica la abrazo por segunda ves.

\- Señorita, como se llama?. Pregunto el niño.

\- Como se llaman ustedes?. Pregunto ella.

\- Soy Sara el es mi hermano Tommy. Dijo la niña.

\- Sara, debes prometer, que de ahora en adelante cuidaras de tu madre y tu hermano, y si tu madre se involucra con otro hombre, asegurate de que al menos sea uno bueno. Dijo Alexa y luego se dirigió al niño.

\- Y Tommy, un hombre de verdad, jamas golpea a una mujer. Dijo Alexa, el niño afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Luego metió una mano en su chaleco, y saco la flor amarilla que la familia le había dado.

\- Ten, con esto ganaras el amor de cualquier mujer. Le dijo y regreso a su caballo.

\- Temo que el único nombre que les daré niños, es el de Lady Reign, cuida bien de esos niños Hazel. Dijo y se fue en su caballo.

\- Como es que la chica supo tu nombre mama?. Pregunto Tommy.

\- Es una chica muy lista, ya entremos. Dijo ella. Mientras que la Lady Reign, desaparecía en su caballo bajo las tinieblas de la noche.

\- Lady Reign o Alexa, como prefieran llamarla, al final de su historia, se dará cuenta, de que salvo a todos sus conocidos y a si misma, gracias a un hombre, que no es, ni estúpido ni tampoco esta loco, pero sin lugar a dudas, dejara en el centro de su corazón, un sentimiento, que muy pocos, logran encontrar. Dijo la narradora con vos de anciana.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2.

\- Al dia siguiente, en la comisaria.

\- Detective Fields!, detective Fields!. Gritaba uno de sus oficiales.

\- Si que pasa?. Pregunto el al verlo tan alarmado.

\- La encontré señor.

\- A la chica?.

\- Si, averigüé por que usa ropa de varón.

\- Por que?. Dijo el intrigado.

\- No le gustara la respuesta.

\- En ese momento, en algún lugar de Nueva York.

\- Todavía ni puedo creer que les alla dado a los hijos de mi madrina el nombre de mi madre. Dijo Alexa a su amiga Jacki.

\- El de tu madre?. Pregunto su amiga.

\- Lady Charlotte Reign, pero sus alumnos le decían Lady Reign.

\- Sus alumnos?.

\- Si, era maestra, en Washington DC.

\- Nunca te había visto hablar de tu madre tan contenta, ¿a que se debe?. Pregunto Jacki. Alexa se para frente a ella.

\- No había dicho su nombre en vos alta desde...esa última ves. Dijo frotando el anillo que tiene. Jacki asintió con la cabeza y para cambiar de tema pregunto.

\- Supiste sobre el hombre que encontraron ahorcado en el molino de azúcar?.

\- Jacki, Phone me envió personalmente a investigar el caso.

\- Así es cierto que tonta, ¿y que averiguaste?.

\- Primero, encontré esto, en la escena del crimen. Dijo sacando un trozo de tela de su chaleco.

\- Que es eso?.

\- Un trozo de tela, parece de una capa. Dice Alexa.

\- Se parece al de tu capa negra. Dice Jacki.

\- Tuve otra capa, también era negra.

\- Otra capa?, que paso con ella?.

\- La perdí, hace mucho.

\- Cuando?, donde?.

\- En mi casa, cuando tenia 8.

\- Bien, ¿y lo segundo?.

\- Hay un tal Fields que también esta detrás del caso. Dijo Alexa guardando el trozo de tela.

\- Lo conociste?. Pregunto Jacki.

\- Mas bien me recibió con un tierno golpe en el estomago.

\- A propósito?!.

\- Jacki, si lo hubiese hecho a propósito ahora mismo estaría en el fondo de una tumba.

\- Claro, ¿y que piensas hacer para despistarlo de nuestro caso?.

\- No lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- En eso llego Phone, la líder de las feministas.

\- Alex?. Llamo Phone.

\- Señora. Contesto Alexa.

\- Primero, quiero escuchar que encontraste.

\- Esto. Dijo Alexa sacando el trozo de tela.

\- De quien es?.

\- No lo se, pero lo encontré junto al cadáver.

\- Bien me lo llevare, y segundo, unos caballeros quieren verte. Dijo esto último susurrando.

\- Mas tarde en la comisaria.

\- Pase. Dijo Fields dejando entrar a la chica.

\- Buenos días, la señorita, Alexandra Privet, ¿cierto?. Pregunto Fields.

\- Solo Alexa, y usted es?.

\- Soy el detective Emmett Fields, nos conocimos ayer, cuando accidentalmente la golpee en el estomago.

\- Si lo recuerdo, ¿pero para que me solicito?.

\- Donde estuvo usted ayer a las, 6:00 6:30?.

\- En la casa de mi madrina Hazel Pots, si no me cree puede preguntarle.

\- No necesito preguntarle, tenemos un testigo que, vio a una mujer con el cabello rubio con rodete y vestida de hombre saliendo a esa hora del molino de azúcar donde murió el hombre, y la verdad una mujer vestida como hombre es algo que no se ve todos los días.

\- Si bueno, me resultan mas cómodos los pantalones que los corsees y ademas... es muy difícil pegarle a un hombre en su zona neutral con un vestido. Dijo ella apoyándose al escritorio, mientras lo miraba inocentemente.

\- Y por que solo golpear a un hombre?.

\- Se refiere a golpear a una mujer?, vivimos en una sociedad regida por el hombre tenemos que casarnos para poder acceder a los derechos humanos, lo último que quisiera una mujer en estos tiempos es ser golpeada por otra. Defiende Alex decidida.

\- Eso quiere decir que aunque se lo mereciera, ¿usted no golpearía a una mujer?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Una feminista no tiene permitido golpear a una mujer, el castigo serían 3 azotes por eso.

\- 3 azotes por cada golpe?.

\- Si señor, y si ya terminamos aquí, me gustaría regresar a mi casa.

\- En realidad señorita Privet, temo que usted es la principal y hasta ahora única sospechosa que tenemos.

\- Que?. Dice ella confundida.

\- Claro que, si tiene algo que nos pueda guiar al verdadero sospechoso, agamelo saber, y la dejare en paz.

\- Vivo a tres calles de aquí, si averigua algo, ya sabe donde encontrarme. Se inclino burlona y se retiro. El detective sonrió de lado. Jamas había visto a una mujer con tanto carácter.

\- Una hora después en la casa de Alex.

\- Ella lanzaba cuchillos a su pared para afinar su puntería mientras tenia su gato dormido en sus piernas. Iba a lanzar otro, cuando escucho la puerta. Puso a su gato abajo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al levantarse, detrás de ella estaba el retrato de su madre, una mujer casi igual a ella.

\- Buenas noches descerebrada. Dijo Lis. Otra de sus amigas.

\- Hola perdedora. Dijo ella dejándola pasar.

\- Que te trae tan lejos de tu casa?. Pregunta Alex.

\- Phone me envió a averiguar que paso contigo y Fields. Dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta.

\- Soy la principal y única sospechosa en el caso que marca Fields.

\- Ok y, ¿en nuestro caso?.

\- El esposo de mi madrina era amigo del hombre al que ahorcaron, le pregunte a mi madrina, y me dijo, que ese tipo, fue el que le enseño todo lo que sabe a su esposo.

\- Muy bien, ¿y eso significa?.

\- Significa, que el hombre al que ahorcaron maltrataba a su mujer, y si maltrataba a su mujer, el que lo mato debió ser...

\- Una feminista. Termino Lis la oración.

\- Si, ahora la cuestión es averiguar, ¿quien es ella?, y ¿que fue, lo que la impulso a asesinarlo de una forma tan brutal?. Pensaba Alexa caminando por su sala.

\- Y si le decimos de esto a Phone?. Propuso Lis.

\- No, no creo que sea una buena idea. Dijo Alexa.

\- Y por que no?.

\- Phone tiene mucho en que pensar ahora, con las nuevas reclutas que están llegando, yo digo que se lo hagamos saber al menos cuando ya tengamos un sospechoso.

\- Ya me pareció haber oído eso antes. Dijo Lis mirándola acusadora.

\- Esa... esa última ves fue solo un momento de malos cálculos, esta ves si es en serio, esta ves si lo haremos bien, seremos solo tu yo y Jacki no necesitamos a nadie mas. Afirmo Alexa positiva.

\- Hablas como si fuéramos detectives y no lo somos. Dijo Lis pensando claro.

\- Nosotras no, pero conozco a uno.

\- Fields no va a querer ayudarnos, ademas, nosotras vimos ese caso primero es nuestro, si lo involucramos a el se dará cuenta de que lo queremos hundir y quedar nosotras como las heroínas.

\- No se dará cuenta, si no sospecha nada, solo hay que conocer, sus cartas y las nuestras.

\- Excelente idea pero, ¿como pretendes hacerlo?.

\- En mi juego se llama, hacer las apuestas.

\- No se que juego estés jugando, pero el no querrá jugar esta partida.

\- Confía en mi, claro que querrá.

\- Al dia siguiente en la comisaria.

\- Detective Fields, la señorita Privet y sus amigas quieren verlo. Dijo su oficial.

\- Déjelas pasar. Dijo el.

\- Buenos días detective, ellas son mis amigas, Lis y Jacki. Dijo Alex al entrar.

\- Si lo se, Elizabeth Janes y Jacqueline Phillis. Dijo Fields adivinando sus nombres.

\- Les dije que es mas listo de lo que parecía. Dijo Alexa a ellas hablando entre dientes.

\- No mencionaste que sabía nuestros nombres. Dijo Jacki.

\- Por que yo tampoco sabia que lo sabía. Dijo Alex.

\- No tienen que hacer eso señoritas estoy aquí puedo escuchar lo que dicen. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, mande a investigar todo lo que se podía sobre usted, y solo pudieron decirme eso, que tiene dos amigas llamadas así. Explico Fields.

\- Les dije. Dijo Alexa de nuevo hablando entre dientes.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema, mis amigas y yo, hemos decidido ayudarlo, a resolver este caso, pero con una condición.

\- Nombrela.

\- Nosotras seremos parte del caso, no como sospechosas, si no para ayudar a resolverlo.

\- Fields regreso a su escritorio para pensarlo bien.

\- Ese es el trato, tómelo o déjelo. Dijo Jacki.

\- Me ayudaran a resolverlo, pero yo las tendré vigiladas muy de cerca a las tres.

\- Cuantos guardias?. Pregunta Alexa.

\- Digamos... 50. responde Fields como una prueba.

\- 20.

\- 30.

\- Que sean 10, contándolo a usted. Dijo Alexa como buena negociadora.

\- Voy a estar muy ocupado estos días como para estar de niñero de tres niñas como ustedes.

\- Como que ya esta cayendo mal el detective este ¿no?. Dice Lis entre dientes. Jacki respondió levantando ambas cejas.

\- Muy bien, entonces no hay trato usted pierde y nosotras nos vamos, que tenga un lindo dia detective, niñas vámonos ya. Dijo Alexa y se retira.

\- Se puede saber que estas haciendo?. Pregunta Jacki.

\- Phone nos dijo que lo debíamos vigilar de cerca. Dijo Lis.

\- Lo se, descuiden, conozco a los de su clase no va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, algo en el le dice que nosotras somos testigos y no se atreverá a perdernos así nada mas, así que nosotras, lo único que debemos hacer, es caminar lentamente, hasta la salida, y rezar por que salga rápido, de su oficina. Dijo Alexa muy segura.

\- Que?. Dijo ambas al unisono sin entender la última parte de su explicación.

\- Esperen!. Dijo el detective deteniéndolas. Alexa dio una mirada de Victoria a Jacki.

\- Si?. Dijo ella.

\- Le parece hablar, en privado?. Pregunto Fields.

\- Ambos pasaron de regreso a su oficina.

\- Lo reconozco, es una gran negociadora, pero yo también tengo una condición.

\- Nombrela.

\- Usted y sus amigas me dirán hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que descubran.

\- Detective, tenemos un trato. Dijo ella extendiendo su mano izquierda, el la tomo y la giro para ver bien el hermoso anillo de diamantes que traía en el dedo anular.

\- Hermoso anillo. Dijo el a ver que última información le podía sacar.

\- Primero un gesto de dolor paso rápido por su cara, luego se relajo de nuevo.

\- Me alegro que le guste, es lo único que tengo de... valor. Dijo quitando su mano.

\- Ahora si me disculpa, regresare con mis niñas amigas.

\- Tenemos un trato recuerda?.

\- Lo veré mañana. Dijo ella y se retiro. Fields quedo pensativo en su escritorio.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.

\- Una hora después en algún lugar de Nueva York.

\- Muy bien, necesito escuchar exactamente lo que les dijo, cualquier detalle podría ser importante. Dijo Phone su líder.

\- Nos quiere poner en alerta, abran 10 guardias junto con el vigilandonos. Dijo Jacki.

\- Accedió a que nosotras lo "ayudemos" a resolver este caso. Dijo Lis haciendo comillas en el aire.

\- Y por último, sabe lo que le conviene. Dijo Alex.

\- Que quieres decir?. Pregunto Phone.

\- Lo amenace con cortar toda comunicación con el si no aceptaba la propuesta de los diez guardias, ¿no se da cuenta?, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de resolver este caso, podemos protegernos con eso.

\- Como estas tan segura de que lo hará?.

\- Por que ahora el caso es personal, para el al menos, un tipo mato al señor Edgar Allan Poe el famoso escritor, Fields se iso amigo de Poe tratando de atrapar a ese hombre y ese hombre lo mato, y ahora Fields quiere vengar su muerte, y el cree que el tipo que asesino al hombre ahorcado es el mismo que mato a Poe, y cree que yo soy testigo de esa suposición.

\- Y que no son la misma persona?.

\- No, por que Alex y yo descubrimos que el sujeto ahorcado maltrataba a su mujer, por lo tanto, la que lo asesino debió ser una feminista. Dijo Lis.

\- Pero Fields cree que el asesino de Poe y el del hombre ahorcado son la misma persona?. Pregunto Phone.

\- Exactamente. Dijeron Alexa y Lis al mismo tiempo.

\- Muy bien, y ahora que planean hacer?.

\- Vamos a seguirle la corriente a Fields y le daremos pistas falsas de un caso falso, mientras que nosotras le daremos a usted las pistas reales del caso real del hombre ahorcado. Contesto Jacki.

\- Pero que pasara con el asesino de Poe, quien lo ayudara a resolver ese caso?.

\- No había pensado en eso. Dijo Alexa pensativa.

\- Ah eso no importa, debe tener algo de cerebro por algo es detective, que lo resuelva el solo, nosotras tenemos nuestro propio caso, debemos concentrarnos en eso. Dijo Jacki mirando fijo a Alexa.

\- Tu estas de acuerdo Alexandra?. Pregunta Phone firme.

\- Si yo... estoy de acuerdo. Dijo ella.

\- Estas segura?, por que una ves que aceptes entrar a esta misión de trabajo. no hay tiempo para errores, no hay tiempo para echarse para atrás.

\- Si estoy segura. Dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien, espero respuestas niñas, necesito saber sobre cada pista que hallen.

\- Si señora. Dijo Jacki.

\- Gracias. Dijo Lis.

\- Pero Alexa seguía pensativa, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Estas bien Alex?. Pregunto Phone.

\- Si hace, algo de frío aquí es todo. Contesto Alex.

\- Te haría entrar en calor pensar en el?. Pregunto Phone en un tono casi amable.

\- Disculpe?. Dijo Alexa habiendo tal ves malentendido lo que dijo.

\- Conozco bien esa mirada Alexa, conozco bien esa mirada. Dijo Phone dejando la habitación.

\- Que mirada?. Se pregunta Alexa a si misma.

\- Al dia siguiente, en la comisaria.

\- Alexa llego a la oficina de Fields y lo primero que noto es que el no estaba, decidió sentarse en su silla y revisar los papeles que tenia.

\- Curiosesco, curiosesco. Dijo ella al solo ver recortes de periódicos.

\- En eso alguien mas abrió la puerta, era el capitán de los oficiales.

\- Disculpe, pensé que el detective estaba aquí. Dijo el al pasar.

\- No no adelante de todos modos yo ya me iba. Dijo ella disimulando no haber hecho algo.

\- Esta bien, yo igual, usted debe ser la señorita Privet.

\- Alex Privet.

\- Fields me a hablado mucho de usted.

\- Así?.

\- Si, según el usted es bastante obstinada y testaruda.

\- Si, le sorprendería cuantas veces he escuchado eso.

\- Le digo que?, es algo curioso por que, a Fields desde siempre le han atraído, las mujeres fuertes, las que se defienden por si solas, por eso es que aun no se ha casado. El ríe pero ella esta ves se limita a dar una sonrisa, mientras que el se para detrás de ella.

\- Usted tiene, todo lo que a el, le gusta. Su mano se deslizaba por su pecho, antes de que llegara mas abajo, ella saco un cuchillo de su bota y apunto a su cuello.

\- Según usted al detective le gustan las fuertes, y por lo que veo a usted también, pero a mi me gustan mas, los hombres que mantienen su distancia. Dijo ella como una amenaza.

\- Podría colgarla por esto. Dijo el capitán.

\- No si esta muerto.

\- Me encanta su espíritu. Dijo y trato de irse sobre ella pero ella con un movimiento rápido le dio una cachetada y lo sentó en la silla.

\- Fui entrenada desde los ocho años señor, aprendí bien, otra falta de respeto de su parte, y juro por sobre su tumba que lo abriré del ombligo, a la nariz.

\- Dígame sus condiciones, señora. Dijo el capitán.

\- Mientras Alexa iba saliendo de la oficina de Fields, el le llego por detrás.

\- Alexa!. Llamo Fields detrás de ella.

\- Si que!?. Dijo ella volteando alarmada.

\- Quiero presentarte a alguien. Dijo el confundido por su actitud.

\- No soy buena conociendo personas.

\- Necesito que la animes, ella es la única que ha visto al asesino, si tu logras animarla, hacerte su amiga, tal ves ella inconscientemente te diga algo sobre su rostro o algo que recuerde. Afirmo Fields.

\- Esta bien ¿donde esta ella?. Acepto Alex.

\- Fields la llevo al mismo hospital donde tuvieron a Edgar Poe, pero unas habitaciones antes.

\- Como esta ella?. Pregunto Fields al doctor que la estaba viendo.

\- Algo deprimida. Respondió el doctor.

\- Aun no le han dicho?.

\- Aun sigue muy débil, una noticia así podría afectarla mas de lo que cree.

\- Entiendo, ¿podemos verla?.

\- Si adelante.

\- Gracias. Dijo Fields y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Emily Hamiltón.

\- Buenos días señorita Hamiltón. Dijo Fields.

\- Hola, ¿alguna noticia de Edgar?. Pregunta ella.

\- Aun lo estamos buscando. Le respondió Fields. La cara de Emily revelo dolor sabiendo lo que eso podría significar.

\- Pero le he traído, a una compañera. Dijo Fields dejando entrar a Alex.

\- Señorita Hamiltón, ella es Alexandra Privet, Alexa ella es Emily Hamiltón, el amor de la vida del señor Poe.

\- Hola. Dijo Alexa.

\- Hola. Dijo Emily.

\- Bien entonces, amabas a Edgar Poe eso tengo entendido. Dijo Alexa.

\- Bueno, dejare que ustedes... se conozcan mejor, Srta Hamiltón. Dijo Fields para luego retirarse.

\- Así es, y aun lo amo, sin importar lo que le pueda pasar. Afirmo Emily.

\- No soy muy buena, con asuntos del corazón, ni haciendo amigos la verdad.

\- Temo que en estos días yo tampoco.

\- En realidad Fields me envió aquí para hacer amistad con usted y así poder sacarle algo sobre su atacante.

\- Lo se, pero le he dicho que no recuerdo nada.

\- No quiero sacarle lo que sabe, solo quiero hacerle compañía.

\- Puedo preguntar, por que viste como caballero?. Pregunto Emily dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde que ella entro.

\- Pertenezco a un grupo de mujeres, famosas por demostrar que una dama puede hacer todo lo que haga un caballero, Feministas, nos hacemos llamar. Explico Alexa.

\- Exactamente a que se dedican?. Pregunto Emily sentándose cómoda.

\- Demostrar que los derechos de las mujeres deberían ser igual de importantes que los de los hombres. Dijo Alexa sentándose en una silla que estaba detrás.

\- Como es eso?.

\- No me lo valla a tomar a mal será solo un ejemplo.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, por ejemplo usted, si para cuando su padre muera usted no ha contraído matrimonio, la casa de su padre será heredada por un tío o primo suyo, sin mencionar que las mujeres no tenemos la misma educación que tienen los hombres, las únicas clases que se nos dan son aprender a tocar piano, dibujar, cantar, bordar, y lo básico en lengua y literatura, sin mencionar que eso es solo a las mujeres de grandes apellidos, ahora, que me dice de las sirvientas, de las amas de llaves, ellas y sus hijas, nietas y sobrinas, ¿no tienen derechos también?, ¿a ellas no se les da ninguna educación?, y las princesas, para poder aspirar a ser reina, una princesa debe casarse con un príncipe y un noble de su corte para poder acceder al trono, todo, solo para que una mujer nunca llegue a ser alguien importante en la historia, excepto por varias reinas alrededor de la historia, por ejemplo, la reina Isabelle I, el padre de la reina Isabelle, ordeno decapitar a sus dos esposas, solo por que ambas le habían dado hijas cuando el pidió un varón, cuando el murió, por ser la mayor, a Isabelle se le dio el trono de Inglaterra y a su hermana la reina María se le dio el trono de Escocia, la reina Isabelle, guió ejércitos a la batalla, y lo iso, sin un esposo, por que ella ya estaba casada, con el deber para con su nación. Se desahogo Alexa.

\- Jamas lo había pensado de esa manera. Afirmo Emily.

\- Imagino que perdió a alguien importante. Dijo Emily notando la mirada en su rostro.

\- Esa es la verdad, pero no me deje influenciarla, cada feminista, incluyéndome a mi, (Alexa mira su anillo con tristeza), todas hemos pasado por... momentos difíciles para llegar a hacer esto.

\- Mi madre murió cuando yo era niña.

\- La mía igual...

\- Ojos azules. Dijo Emily después de un minuto de silencio.

\- Que?. Pregunto ella.

\- Sus ojos (la imagen de su ojo en la memoria de Emily) eran azules.

\- Y no...recuerda haber... escuchado su voz?.

\- Si, era la voz de un hombre.

\- De un hombre?. Dijo Alexa para si misma sabiendo que su teoría de la feminista era incorrecta.

\- si. dijo Emily.

\- Y por que a mi, y no a Fields?. Pregunta Alexa susurrando.

\- Por que siento que usted si me dirá la verdad, ¿que paso, con Edgar Allan Poe?. Pregunta Emily, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

\- Alexa le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, Emily respiro por la boca comenzando a llorar.

\- Se como debe sentirse, por lo menos usted no lo vio morir.

\- Gracias, por ser honesta conmigo. Dijo Emily con los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

\- Gracias a usted, por escuchar sin mirarme como si estuviera loca. Emily sonrió tristemente y Alexa se levanto lentamente y se fue. Emily la vio marcharse, su corazón roto en mil pedazos.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4.

\- De regreso a Dember, cerca de la casa de Alexa y la comisaria. (me perdonan si esa no es la ciudad, es que no recuerdo bien donde están).

\- Alexa iba caminando tranquila por la calle de camino a su casa con la cabeza baja, cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella, volteo rápido pero no había nadie, volvió a voltear y alguien delante de ella la golpeo en la cara y la tumbo al piso.

\- Sujétenla!. Grito el y dos tipos la tomaron de los brazos. Pero ella comenzó a dar patadas y con eso se defendía, pero el detective Fields justamente venia a visitarla para saber como le había ido con Emily, y vio que la estaban atacando.

\- Hey!. Corrió y golpeo al primero que vio. Pero el tipo que estaba frente Alexa, saco una pistola, y le hubiera dado de no ser por que Alexa lo jalo hacia ella, sin embargo le rajo el brazo, pero luego el tipo golpeo a Fields en la cara y callo al piso, Alexa le dio al tipo que la tenia sujeta, un golpe entre las piernas, con la rodilla en el estomago y por último un puñetazo en la cara, y luego al tipo que la golpeo en la cara le iso una llave al cuello lo golpeo en la cabeza con su codo y lo desmayo tirándolo al suelo. Fields en el piso intento levantarse cuando ella lo detuvo.

\- No no con cuidado!, te golpeo en toda la mandíbula podrías desmayarte. Advirtió Alexa.

\- Si lo note. Dijo Fields sin aliento desde el suelo.

\- Ven, vallamos a tu casa.

\- Al llegar a la casa de Fields, ella se propuso a curar su herida, sin darse cuenta de que su ojo estaba inflamándose.

\- Sabes?, te portas un tanto dramática al envolver un rasguño con una venda. Dijo Fields.

\- Lamento que casi te hayan disparado por mi culpa. Dijo Alex.

\- Esta bien, he sufrido peores heridas, ahora no recuerdo ninguna pero... se que las he tenido ¡AAHH!. Grito el cuando ella apretó la venda muy fuerte.

\- Hablas demasiado solo eso diré. Dijo ella cortante.

\- Eso te duele?. Pregunta Fields viendo el ojo de ella hinchándose.

\- Estoy bien. Responde ella.

\- A la izquierda se ve un poco violeta.

\- Estoy bien no me duele. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas la volvió a apretar fuerte, pero esta ves solo se movió un poco.

\- Lo siento, mi fuerte son las patadas no la sutileza. Dijo ella sonriendo para si misma.

\- Con eso esta bien, ahora yo quiero ayudarte. Insistió el.

\- Los ojos no se vendan.

\- Hablo en serio, dudo que quieras que ese golpe opaque tus ojos. Dice el igual como una broma.

\- Esta bien, ¿que quieres hacer?. Pregunta ella.

\- El se va a su cocina, y regresa con una crema.

\- Me la dieron después de que me dispararon por primera ves, te quita el dolor, y un filete frío te quita la hinchazón.

\- Au. dijo al aplicarle la crema intencionalmente lo hace un poco fuerte.

\- Y tu hablas muy poco solo eso diré. Dice el devolviéndole el golpe.

\- Buena jugada. Dijo ella.

\- Era un buen momento para que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, cuando un recuerdo paso por la mente de Alexa.

\- _Cierra los ojos y todo estará bien, ¡no, mama!._

\- Lo siento. ella se paro de la silla y siguió hasta un cuarto.

\- Mientras tanto esa noche.

\- Alexa, quiero que nunca olvides, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, el valor es sentir, que hay algo, mas fuerte que el miedo, debes prometerme que seras fuerte y valiente. Dijo su madre en su recuerdo.

\- Voy a tratar de serlo. Le respondió ella.

\- Alexa despertó alarmada pero sin gritar, al momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Fields, se puso nuevamente su ropa de chico y salió a la sala, pudo ver que el estaba dormido incomodo en su sillón, se acerco a el y le levanto uno de sus mechones de pelo, y el despertó alarmado.

\- Que... que pasa?. Pregunto el medio dormido.

\- Nada, creí que estabas incomodo y, quise despertarte. Responde ella escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- Mm, creo que tu tampoco dormiste muy bien. Dijo el aun dormido.

\- Así?. Pregunto ella.

\- Si, lloraste hasta que te quedaste dormida y, no se si tuviste una pesadilla o algo así pero... te despertaste a medianoche gritando, llegue contigo, pero seguías dormida, estabas hablando de una muerte, una muerte violenta. Alexa froto preocupada su anillo y Fields noto que le temblaba la mano.

\- Alexa?. Pregunta el.

\- Debo ir a mi casa, no he alimentado a mi gato. Dijo ella como una excusa.

\- En la casa de Alexa.

\- Que bien no le hicieron nada. Dijo Alex al ver el interior de su casa intacto.

\- Y tu gato?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Tarda un poco en llegar, mientras puedes sentarte. Lo invito ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Y... no fue mi intención que terminaras durmiendo en tu sofá.

\- Esta bien, ¿tu estas bien?, iba a despertarte si empezabas a sudar frío.

\- Me veía tan mal?.

\- Un poco si.

\- En ese momento llego el gato de Alexa.

\- Que gato tan viejo. Dijo el. Los ojos de Alex se llenaron de tristeza.

\- Es tu gato?.

\- Era de mi madre. Su vos se cortaba con cada palabra. Fields se la quedo viendo.

\- Lo tengo desde que ella... se fue. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- Lo lamento yo no quise...

\- Esta bien, tiene la misma edad que tengo yo. Alexa limpio sus lagrimas.

\- Mis abuelos, arreglaron el matrimonio de mis padres, para conservar la fortuna de ambas familias, pero mi padre odiaba a mi madre, por que no la amaba a ella si no a la novia que tuvo antes de casarse con ella, el la trataba muy mal, la violo para embarazarla de mi, cuando tenia 10 años, mi madre quedo embarazada otra ves, y mi padre empezó a gritarme para que fuera yo quien hiciera todo en la casa.

\- Flash back:

\- Esa noche mi madre planeaba enfrentarlo, por supuesto que no me lo dijo, ella se despidió de mi, sabia lo que sucedería si lo hacia enfadar, me encerró en el armario, mi padre llego ebrio a casa, el y mi madre discutieron, luego lo vi dirigirse hacia el armario donde yo estaba, mi madre no iso caso a nada y lo detuvo, trato de enfrentarlo pero, el la golpeo en la cara, tirándola al suelo.

\- Fin del flash Back.

\- Empezó a golpearla, no le importo que estuviese esperando un hijo de el, estaba tan desangrada en el piso.

\- Flash Back:

\- Ella alzo su mano hacia mi, quise tomarla pero tenia tanto miedo de salir, con su último aliento me dijo que corriera, y que jamas volviera, mi padre se dirigió al armario furioso, lo abrió y levanto el cuchillo que traía, trato de atacarme pero yo me agache y pase por entre sus piernas, me corto en la espalda, corrí hasta la puerta, voltee hacia ella, se me partió el corazón cuando vi una lagrima salir de sus ojos justo cuando se nublaron, y su mano callo al suelo, pero igualmente seguí corriendo, llegue con la policía para decirles lo que había hecho mi padre, pero por ser solo una niña creyeron que solo quería molestarlos y no quisieron ayudarme, regrese a mi casa, espere a que mi padre se fuera, y cuando lo iso, entre de nuevo, llore sobre el cuerpo de mi madre, la enterré yo misma en el jardín.

\- Fin del flash back.

\- Me lleve su gato, su retrato, y su anillo de diamantes, no sabes cuanto la extraño, no sabes cuanto desearía haber hecho algo. Alexa intentaba no llorar pero casi no pudo evitarlo, y Fields le llego por atrás y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Soy un monstruo. Dijo ella entre susurros.

\- No lo eres, los monstruos no lloran. Dijo Fields sin soltarla. Hasta que ella lo iso.

\- Nunca podre olvidar, ningún detalle de su muerte, por que aun tengo la marca de la acuchillada que me dio mi padre. Ella se descubrió la parte de atrás del hombro, y el pudo ver que tenia una rajada que le llegaba desde la espalda hasta el hombro.

\- Te duele?. Toco su cicatriz pero ella se encogió a su tacto, el de inmediato quito la mano.

\- Aun si, nunca me ha dejado de doler, y nunca dejara de hacerlo. Aseguro ella y volteo a el.

\- Quieres que te sirva para sanar?. Pregunta Fields confundiendo las palabras.

\- Que?. Pregunta Alexa confundida.

\- De te...¿que si quieres, que te sirva, una taza de te?.

\- Si quiero. Dijo Alex sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Si quieres que?. Pregunto Fields igual.

\- Si quiero.

\- La taza de te o...

\- Acepto...si me lo pides.

\- Tu...quieres...

\- antes de que el dijera algo mas, ella lo beso, y ambos se recostaron en el sillón donde estaban, mientras que por la ventana, se podía ver la figura de un hombre, el cual luego, monto en su caballo y desapareció.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5.

\- Al dia siguiente, alguien toco la puerta.

\- Alex se dirigió a la puerta y vio...

\- Hola descerebrada. Era Lis la que estaba en la puerta.

\- Ahora no es un buen momento Lis. Dijo Alex bloqueando la entrada para que no pasara.

\- Por que, ¿que de importante estas haciendo ahora?.

\- Nada es solo. Dijo ella volteando hacia atrás. Lis iso una maniobra rápida y la rodeo, al hacerlo vio que en el sillón estaba la manta con la que Alexa se arropa, pero luego Alexa la tomo del brazo y la saco.

\- Que estas haciendo?. Pregunto Lis con cara de no estar entendiendo nada.

\- Estoy...hice...algo importante. Dijo volviendo a voltear.

\- Pues sea lo que sea, y por Dios espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando, cancélalo, Phone se entero de lo que te paso, quiere hablar contigo ahora. Dijo Lis.

\- Bien espera.

\- Y no vallas a...dijo cuando Alexa le cerro la puerta en la cara.

\- Oye yo, como lo siento tengo... Dijo Alexa a Fields, el cual estaba en la cocina.

\- Esta bien esto es solo...una situación de trabajo, yo jamas... Dijo Fields pero Alexa nunca lo deja terminar.

\- Si lo se. Ella se iso el cabello para atrás.

\- Nos vemos mañana, supongo. Dijo ella.

\- Si. el tomo su mano y la beso, luego se fue.

\- Señorita Janes. Dijo Fields al abrir la puerta.

\- Detective. Dijo ella haciendo espacio para que el saliera. (Aunque no entendía nada), Y detrás de el venia Alexa.

\- Primero, me vuelves a cerrar la puerta en la cara, y te dejare sin un solo cabello rubio en la cabeza. Y en segunda, me da miedo preguntar pero, ¿que hacia o que iso el aquí?.

\- Lo sabe. Dijo Alexa cortante mirando hacia donde el se había ido.

\- Que sabe?.

\- Todo, le dije como murió mama y que esa fue la razón de que este aquí ahora.

\- Y a parte de eso?.

\- Y a parte de eso..be..ab..nada!. Dijo Alex poniéndose roja.

\- Y si no paso nada entonces ¿que le pasa a tu cara?. Pregunta Lis con cara de acusadora.

\- Iré SOLA con Phone. Dijo y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí!. Grito ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Mas tarde con Phone.

\- Quería verme señora?. Pregunto Alexa entrando a su oficina.

\- Supe que te atacaron anoche, ¿estas bien?. Pregunta Phone.

\- Si, perfecta.

\- Lo que no se, es por que cuando yo personalmente junto con Lis y Jacki fuimos a tu casa a ver como estabas, no estabas hay. Dijo ella levantándose de su escritorio.

\- Ah es que...tuve que pedir ayuda ya que...eran tres contra una y...dos de ellos me tenían los brazos sujetos.

\- Has acabado con mas de 3 hombres tu sola, y nunca necesitaste pedir ayuda, ni una sola ves.

\- Si lo se pero, fue el quien se metió yo no le dije nada.

\- En primera, acabas de decir que TU pediste ayuda, y en segunda, sabes bien que lo mas humillante para una feminista es ser salvada por un hombre.

\- Perdón, yo me equivoque, yo jamas pedí ayuda la ayuda vino a mi, y no hay nada de malo en que alguien pida ayuda de ves en cuando.

\- Lo único que quiero y necesito saber ahora, es si estas concentrada en el caso si o no?.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Dijo y se retiro.

\- Alexa, no hemos terminado!. Dijo Phone detrás de ella, pero se detuvo al ver a Lis y Jacki.

\- Que le esta pasando estos días?. Pregunta Phone.

\- Si que le dio fuerte. Dijo Jacki.

\- Que le dio?. Pregunta Phone preocupada.

\- Tarde o temprano a una le debía pasar. Dijo Lis.

\- Que que tiene?.

\- Que no es obvio señora?, un hombre fue el que la rescato, y el mismo hombre, estaba esta mañana en su casa. Dijo Lis repasando.

\- Fields. Dijo Phone.

\- Si, y sin mencionar su rebelde actitud últimamente. Dijo Jacki.

\- Pero claro que si.

\- Pero primero deberíamos comprobarlo. Dijo Jacki.

\- Si, ustedes son sus amigas, ustedes la vigilaran. Dijo Phone y regreso a su oficina.

\- De nuevo a la comisaria.

\- Hola. Dijo Alex entrando.

\- Hola. Dijo Fields.

\- Lamento lo que paso esta mañana.

\- Yo..lamento todo también. Alexa de nuevo acaricio su anillo.

\- Estas bien?.

\- No me gusta hablar de ella, por que siempre me recuerda su muerte, tengo ataques de ansiedad cada ves que veo su rostro en mi mente.

\- Entiendo como te debes sentir.

\- Quiero decirte algo.

\- Que?.

\- No he sido del todo honesta contigo.

\- Que quieres decir con eso?.

\- Hemos encontrado pistas sobre el caso del hombre ahorcado, encontré una pista el dia en que encontraron el cuerpo, un trozo de capa negra, sospechamos que la que lo mato es una Feminista. Dijo Alexa siendo honesta con el.

\- Por que jamas me lo dijiste antes?, prometiste ser honesta conmigo.

\- Lo se lo siento, es solo...

\- solo que?.

\- Es algo...es un...no puedo. Dijo ella retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

\- No puedes que?. Dijo el tratando de acercarse a ella.

\- Decirlo...no te lo puedo... dijo ella, y salio huyendo de hay.

\- Alexa!. Dijo el y corrió detrás de ella.

\- Alexa detente!. Grito el y ella se detuvo y volteo.

\- A mi no me des ordenes!. Dijo ella.

\- Si no salieras corriendo a cada rato no lo haría.

\- Es que eres tu!, tu...tu eres el que me...pone así.

\- Te pongo como?.

\- Te digo algo?, ese es tu problema, te confías demasiado, ¿sabes por que te lo digo?, por que uno de tus MUCHOS amigos, te traiciono diciéndome todos tus secretos!, quieres creer que eres perfecto cuando no lo eres!.

\- Pues si yo vivo creyendo que soy perfecto cuando no lo soy!, pues tu eres la mujer mas perdida que he conocido!.

\- Perdida yo?!.

\- Si!, al morir tu madre!, nunca mas supiste que hacer, y te uniste a un grupo de brujas que ni siquiera te han brindado algo en la vida!.

\- Nunca me han brindado nada en la vida?!, ellas me dieron un motivo por el cual vivir!, ellas me dieron una ocupación en la vida!, por otro lado, cuando yo llegue a la comisaria cuando era niña, ningún maldito policía quiso ayudarme!, en cambio esas brujas como tu las llamas, ellas si me apoyaron ellas si estuvieron hay para mi.

\- Alexa tu eres la mujer mas rebelde que he conocido, y me dices que lo único que haces es ¿obedecer a Phone su líder?, Alexa tu jamas has querido seguir ordenes de nadie!, ni siquiera de mi.

\- Por supuesto que no pero...

\- Exacto tu acabas de decirlo, tu quieres seguir el paso que marcas tu misma, ni siquiera creo que este caso te interese tanto como a mi.

\- Claro que me interesa!.

\- No!, y es que ese es tu problema!.

\- Cual?!.

\- Tu solo sientes rencor odio hacia los hombres!, sientes odio hacia tu padre por haber asesinado a tu madre, y sientes rencor contra los policías por no haber hecho nada para castigar a tu padre!.

\- Te digo que?, puede que ese si sea mi problema, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, lo que mas me intereso... de lo que el dijo. Dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Fue que hace años, en Londres, había un hospital en el centro de Finchie, pero un misterioso incendio, asesino a todos los que estaban dentro, incluyendo a una pareja de esposos, los cuales al morir dejaron a su hijo de 10 años, abandonado, solo, por su propia cuenta, (Fields la miro con depresión) no soy la única con un pasado no?, no quería mencionarlo, no quería si quiera decirte que lo sabia, pero como tu crees, que me conoces que sabes lo que quiero, tuve que echártelo en cara, así que haznos un favor, y deja de fingir que me conoces por que no es así. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando...

\- Si tienes razón, no eres la única aquí con un pasado, pero eres la única...que aun puede elegir.

\- Elegir?, elegir que?, no puedo elegir nada, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya desperdicie toda oportunidad, ambos, desperdiciamos toda oportunidad.

\- No...no todas.

\- Detective Fields!. Dijo un oficial llegándoles por atrás.

\- Si?. pregunto el dándose la vuelta.

\- Encontramos un cuerpo. Dijo el oficial, Alexa alzo la mirada confundida.

\- El oficial llevo a Alexa y a Fields donde estaba el cuerpo, su cuello casi cortado a la mitad.

\- Lo conoce?. Le pregunta Fields a Alex.

\- No. responde ella de brazos cruzados.

\- Encontramos esto, en la mano del cuerpo, iba dirigido a usted Srta Privet. Dijo otro oficial mostrándoles una nota, con el nombre "Alexandra Privet" en el sobre.

\- Alexa tomo la carta con miedo, y la abrió igual, y Fields leyendo la carta detrás de ella.

\- _Tu y Fields tienen algo de cerebro, recuerda lo que dijo Poe al morir, ¿juntos podrán unir las piezas?._ Dijo Alexa leyendo la carta.

\- Unan juntos las piezas, ¿que crees que signifique?. Pregunto Alexa al terminar de leerla.

\- Poe...lo que dijo Poe al morir. Dijo Fields para si mismo.

\- Sígueme. Dijo Fields y ambos subieron al carruaje.

\- Quieres decirme que sucede?. Pregunto ella al subir.

\- Cuando Edgar Allan Poe murió sus últimas palabras fueron que me apellidaba Reynolds, al principio no podía entender por que fueron esas sus últimas palabras, pero ahora con esta carta, entiendo que no se refería a mi.

\- Y entonces a quien?.

\- La tinta con la que el asesino escribía las cartas era tinta para imprimir. Dijo Fields.

\- La misma tinta que se usa en los periódicos. Dijo Alexa elocuente.

\- Exacto, creo que ya es tiempo de que examine los últimos recortes de periódicos.

\- Y Fields...

\- Si?.

\- No fue mi intención lastimarte, con la muerte de tus padres es solo que...no lo se me...sentí amenazada.

\- Si lo note, al menos ya sabes que no tienes por que salir corriendo por todo ahora. Dijo el, y pasaron el resto del viaje callados.

\- En la oficina de Fields.

\- Muy bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?. Pregunta Alexa al entrar.

\- Lee los recortes de los periódicos algo debe aparecer. Dijo Fields y ambos empezaron a buscar entre los recortes.

\- Encontré algo!. Dijo Alexa.

\- Que?.

\- Aquí. Dijo señalando la parte inferior de la hoja.

\- Editor asistente: Iván Reynolds.

\- Ya te tengo. Dijo Fields.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6.

\- Horas después de eso, en París Francia.

\- Permitame sus maletas señor. Dijo un oficial tomando las maletas de un hombre que iba saliendo del tren.

\- Gracias. Respondió el.

\- Su carruaje esta por aquí. Dijo el oficial.

\- El hombre se detuvo en la entrada del metro, para admirar la vista del mas celebre paraje de luna de miel, y luego siguió hasta su carruaje.

\- Aquí es señor. Dijo el oficial abriendo la puerta para el.

\- Pero al abrir la puerta, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Hola Iván. Dijo el detective Fields apuntándolo con una pistola.

\- Iván entro en el carruaje, e intento atacarlo, pero se escucho el sonido de un disparo y el hombre callo muerto delante de Fields.

\- Fields miro su arma que no estaba disparada, miro al frente y por la rendija vio a Alexa la cual fue la que disparo el arma.

\- Lo se, lo tenias todo bajo control. Dijo ella.

\- Por supuesto que si. Dijo el para luego bajarse del carruaje.

\- Unos minutos después llego la policía de Francia a retirar el cuerpo.

\- Parece que con o sin la ayuda de las pistas que encontraste el caso se pudo resolver. Dijo Fields.

\- Por mas increíble que parezca creo que así fue detective Fields. Dijo Alexa.

\- Si, y me llamo Emmett, si no te importa. Dijo el.

\- Emmett, puedo acostumbrarme a eso. Dijo ella.

\- Y podrás acostumbrarte...a esto?. Dijo y se acerco a su boca.

\- Detective!. Grito el mismo oficial detrás de ellos. Ambos se exaltaron.

\- Podrías dejar, de hacer eso?. Dijo Fields.

\- Claro. Dijo el oficial.

\- Ya que pasa?. Pregunto Alexa.

\- Algo extraño paso...en Londres. Dijo el oficial.

\- Que quieres decir con extraño?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Tendrá que verlo por usted mismo por que...ni yo entendí. Afirmo el oficial.

\- En el tren de Londres.

\- A que crees que se refería con extraño?. Pregunta Alexa en el tren.

\- No tengo idea. Responde el.

\- Mientras el tren seguía de largo hacia Londres.

\- Londres, Inglaterra.

\- Fields y Alexa iban caminando por las calles de Londres junto con los otros oficiales de Fields.

\- Donde te dijeron que estaba la anomalidad?. Pregunta Fields a su oficial.

\- En esta calle. Respondió el oficial.

\- Estén alerta!. Grito para todos sus hombres.

\- No creo que haga falta que estén alerta. Dijo Alex.

\- Que quieres decir con eso?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Tu zapato. Dijo apuntando a la suela de su zapato.

\- Fields miro la suela de su zapato, y vio que había un liquido rojo de bajo de el.

\- Que es?. Pregunta Alexa.

\- Parece...sangre. Dijo el oficial.

\- Creo que este caso no esta resuelto. Dijo Fields.

\- Por que lo dice?. Pregunta el oficial.

\- Por que hay un rastro de ella. Dijo apuntando al rastro de sangre que había frente a el.

\- Los primeros en bajar se quedan aquí, los demás incluyendo a la Srta Privet conmigo.

\- Es interesante saber que ahora me quieres cerca. Dijo Alexa, lo cual provoco que Fields sonriera discretamente.

\- Al entrar en el edificio, había otro cadáver el de una mujer embarazada con el cabello rubio recogido y un vestido morado y negro. Al ver el cuerpo Alexa salto sobre si misma.

\- No!, no!. Gritaba ella al ver el cuerpo.

\- Alexa! Alexa tranquila!. Le dijo Fields.

\- El hombre que atrapamos en Francia podrá ser el secuestrador de Emily, pero no fue quien mato al hombre ahorcado ni al otro hombre. Afirmo Alexa aun exaltada.

\- Entonces quien fue?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Pues yo detective...(Alexa dejo caer lagrimas de dolor) Emmet Fields. Dijo un hombre de barba y piel blanca y los mismos ojos azules de Alexa.

\- Y quien es usted?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Pregúntele...a ella. Dijo el hombre bebiendo su trago.

\- Sabes quien es?.

\- Un bastardo sin gloria. Respondió ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Gusto en verte otra ves, mi hermosa hija. Dijo el tipo levantando la copa hacia ella.

\- Alexa le quito la pistola a Fields y le apunto al tipo, pero Fields la doblo y la apunto al suelo, hay disparo la bala y se la quito empujándola.

\- A mi no me llames hija por que hace años que dejaste de ser mi padre!. Grito ella.

\- El es tu padre?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Era!, mi padre.

\- Yo soy, el señor August Privet, su padre, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

\- Entonces fue usted quien asesino a su madre. Dijo Fields.

\- Si, a su madre. Dijo August.

\- Y a mi hermano junto con ella!.

\- Eso crees?, estas segura?. Dijo su padre misterioso.

\- Que quieres decir rata?.

\- Cuando estaba consciente de que tu madre moriría, no quise que tu hermano, muriera con ella.

\- Tu lo salvaste. Dijo susurrando.

\- Me vi obligado a operar a tu madre, y sacarle el bebe. Dijo el terminando su trago.

\- Que le hiciste a mi hermano?.

\- Si en serio quieres saber, ven siéntate, bueno siéntense. Dijo August a Alexa y Fields.

\- Que quieres?. Dijo ella después de sentarse.

\- Primero, quiero que saque de aquí a sus hombres, quiero que sea algo mas...personal. Fields miro a Alexa, la cual lo miro con la mirada firme que el no se le oponga.

\- Pueden retirarse. Dijo Fields. Y sus hombres se fueron dudando pero lo hicieron.

\- Donde esta mi hermano?.

\- Primero lo primero, quiero que digas que soy tu padre, y que regresaras a casa conmigo.

\- Que?. Dijo Fields.

\- Ni sueñes que haré eso. Dijo Alexa.

\- Quiero que recuerdes que tengo a tu hermano y puedo matarlo, igual a como mate a tu madre, y tu nuevamente, te quedaras viendo, sin hacer nada, otra ves. Amenazo su padre.

\- Puedo decir que eres mi padre, pero jamas diré que regresare al lugar donde murió mi madre.

\- Entonces dile adiós a tu hermanito. Dijo el levantándose de su asiento.

\- Esta bien!. Grito Alexa.

\- Que!?. Grito Fields.

\- Eres mi padre, y...regresare a casa...contigo. Dijo ella. August le dio la vuelta a la mesa, mientras Fields la miraba preocupado.

\- Detective Fields. Llamo el hombre. Y en cuanto el volteo, August lo golpeo y se desmayo.

\- Luego, cuando Fields despertó, estaba frente a el un niño, parecido a Alexa, pero ni siquiera el parecía ser tan masculino.

\- Ah que bueno, empezaba a creer que estaba muerto. Dijo el pequeño.

\- Quien eres tu?, donde estoy?. Pregunto Fields, con un moretón en la mejilla.

\- Me llamo Jonathan Privet, pero mi padre me dice Jon.

\- Privet, te apellidas Privet?. Pregunto Fields ilusionado.

\- Si. respondió el niño.

\- Y de casualidad, tu padre se llama August, August Privet?.

\- Si así se llama, ¿por que?.

\- Yo conozco a tu hermana y ella...¿donde esta ella?. Dijo el viendo el anillo de diamantes de Alexa en el piso.

\- Te refieres a la chica rubia que estaba con mi padre, ella y el se fueron, mi padre me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que alguien viniera por mi.

\- Y de casualidad sabes, a donde se fueron?. Dijo Fields para después tomar el anillo.

\- A casa obviamente.

\- Donde esta tu casa?.

\- Cuando Fields y Jon salieron del edificio vieron a todos sus hombres afuera sin hacer nada.

\- Detective Fields!. Grito su oficial.

\- Que hacen todos aquí?. Pregunta Fields.

\- Creímos que había muerto.

\- Por que?, donde están Alexa y su padre?.

\- El hombre la uso de rehén, dijo que le dispararía en la cabeza si intentábamos ir tras ella, o entrar por usted.

\- Este niño sabe a donde se fueron, debemos seguirlo, el nos dirá en donde están ¿cierto?. Le pregunta Fields al pequeño.

\- Cierto. Dice el pequeño.

\- Quien es el niño?. Pregunta el oficial.

\- El hermano de Alexa, andando. Dijo Fields a sus hombres.

\- Escuchaste?. Pregunto Lis.

\- Si, andando. Respondió Jacki.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7.

\- En algún lugar de Pensilvania, de vuelta en estados unidos.

\- Pasa. Dijo August. Y Alexa entro con su desayuno.

\- Odio verte encadenada querida hija. Dijo el.

\- No se que me fastidia mas, que este trabajando para ti, o que me llames hija. Dijo ella.

\- Tal ves si me prometieras no huir, no estarías encadenada.

\- No tengo por que quedarme, y después de lo que le hiciste a mi madre, y que nunca me hallas dicho que tengo un hermano, mucho menos.

\- Recuerdo que tenia un caballo, necio rebelde, justo como tu, (Alexa le dio la espalda) también necesitaba que lo... domaran, (su padre huele su cabello).

\- Mas vale que mantengas tu distancia. Advirtió ella.

\- Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. Alexa se enfado, tomo su mano y la doblo, le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo tiro al piso y puso su rodilla en su cara.

\- No vuelvas a mencionar, a mi madre.

\- Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, iban llegando con ellos, Fields y sus hombres.

\- Adoro tu espíritu, tu madre tampoco cedió la primera ves. Dijo August.

\- Violaste a mi madre, solo por embarazarla de mi y de mi hermano eres un asco. Dijo y le disloco el brazo.

\- Ahora, quiero que me des, la llave, de las cadenas, o te juro, que morirás igual que mi madre, irreconocible, de tantos golpes. Amenazo ella.

\- Falta mucho?. Pregunto Fields al niño.

\- Es mas adelante. Dijo el.

\- Esta, en mi bolsillo. Dijo August. Alexa metió la mano en su bolsillo, y hallo la llave.

\- Y en eso, Fields y sus hombres por fin llegaron a la finca.

\- Donde están?. Pregunta el.

\- Deben estar adentro. Dijo el niño.

\- Fields desmonto junto con el niño, y justo en ese momento salio Alexa, arreglándose un poco al ver a Fields.

\- Hola. Dijo el.

\- Hola. Dijo ella.

\- Que haces aquí?. Pregunto Alexa.

\- Vine para rescatarte...y para, devolverte a tu hermano.

\- Alexa se acerco lentamente al niño.

\- Hola. Dijo Alexa al niño, arrodillándose frente a el.

\- Hola, tu debes ser Alexa. Dijo el niño amable.

\- Así es, ¿y tu quien eres?. Pregunta ella susurrando.

\- Me llamo Jonathan Privet, pero puedes decirme Jon, soy tu hermano menor.

\- Eres igual a como siempre imagine que serías. Dijo ella tocando su mejilla.

\- Yo digo lo mismo. Dijo y abrazo a su hermana, ella luego de un segundo correspondió a su abrazo y lo beso.

\- Dame un segundo si?. Dijo ella. El afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Como lo encontró detective?. Pregunto ella dirigiéndose a Fields.

\- Mas bien el me encontró a mi, después de que tu padre me dejara inconsciente. Y me llamo Emmett si no te importa.

\- Gracias, por traerlo conmigo, si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor, solo pídelo. Dijo ella.

\- De hecho, tal ves podrías...decirme quien es la hermosa dueña, de este hermoso anillo. Dijo el sacando el anillo de diamantes.

\- Le pertenece a una feminista, que no le interesa, ser amante, novia, y mucho menos...esposa de nadie. Respondió ella con toda seguridad.

\- Pues yo no pienso igual. Insistió el.

\- Como puedes saber lo que ella quiera o no?. Dijo ella molesta.

\- Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación.

\- Así es, y creí haber dejado bien en claro mi punto.

\- Solo por que tu padre sea un mal ejemplo de hombre, no significa que todos seamos iguales.

\- Quien lo asegura?.

\- Acabas de decir que me agradeces por todo lo que hice, creo que lo puedes asegurar tu misma.

\- No estoy lista para algo así, y créeme, no quieres estar conmigo.

\- No, si quiero. Dijo Fields para luego ponerle el anillo.

\- Te amo, y se que en el fondo también me amas, solo necesitas...verlo por ti misma.

\- Cuando conozcas mi lado malo, te juro que te iras corriendo.

\- Descuida, ya me he acostumbrado. Dijo y la beso.

\- 1 año después.

\- Jon quito una sabana de un lienzo, en el cual estaba pintado el retrato de Alexa.

\- Jon, es maravilloso. Exclamo ella a su hermano el pintor.

\- Gracias. Dijo el al abrazarla.

\- Eso esta...bien supongo. Dijo Jacki.

\- A que te refieres?. Pregunto Alexa amenazante hacia ella.

\- Que es una pintura muy simple para un niño de 14 años, señora Fields. Dijo Jacki burlona.

\- Esposa o no, todavía puedo hacer que muerdas el polvo de un golpe. Dijo y le empezó hacer cosquillas.

\- Mientras que Lis las miraba riendo.

\- Míralas. Le dijo el oficial junto a ella.

\- Jon, desperdicias tu talento, no se parece a tu hermana. Dijo Fields.

\- Claro que si, mira hay están sus labios rojos, su cabello rubio como el sol, y sus ojos azules que tanto te gustan. Afirmo el niño.

\- Debo admitir, que acertaste en una sola cosa. Dijo Fields guiñándole el ojo.

\- Un momento. Dijo Alexa.

\- Se supone que usted debe ser amable. Dijo ella tomando la mano de Fields.

\- Si y se supone que nosotros debemos ser felices, por siempre.

\- Según quien?. Pregunto ella fingiendo una cara de enojo.

\- Tu sabes...yo no se. Dijo el, y ella lo beso.

\- Gracias al movimiento de las feministas, las mujeres ganaron el derecho de votar en el futuro, junto con varios otros privilegios hoy en dia.

\- Al morir su padre, Emily Hamiltón heredo toda la fortuna de su familia, aun después de vieja, siguió visitando la tumba de Edgar Allan Poe.

\- Jacqueline se convirtió en la asistente de Phone, ninguna de las dos se caso jamas.

\- Desde ese dia Elizabeth y John Cantrell el oficial de Fields, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, aunque siguen afirmando que son solo amigos.

\- August Privet fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

\- Hazel Pots crio a sus hijos sola, por supuesto que era visitada por Alexa y Fields diariamente.

\- Al pasar tanto tiempo con Sara y Tommy, a Alexa y Fields se les ocurrió la idea, de tener un bebe.


End file.
